1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to systems and methods for providing reduced pressure tissue treatment to open wounds and other tissue sites. More particularly, the present application relates to a breathable interface systems for topical reduced pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds and tissue sites. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing, and increased formulation of granulation tissue.
Reduced pressure tissue treatment has recently been popularized by Kinetic Concepts, Inc. of San Antonio, Tex., through its commercially available VAC reduced pressure tissue treatment systems product line. In general, such reduced pressure tissue treatment systems comprise a pad-based dressing, which is applied to the tissue and is sometimes referred to as the “tissue interface” or the “wound interface.”
Current dressings, however, have several disadvantages. They are difficult to apply to small wounds, and often lead to maceration of the wound periphery. Traditionally, dressings have been rather cumbersome, limiting many patient activities. Simply sitting on or rolling onto a dressing may cause significant patient discomfort. Moreover, these actions may compress the dressing and interfere with the application of reduced pressure to a manifold at the tissue site.